creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jvk1166z.esp
Qual é a linha que separa a sanidade da loucura na mente das pessoas? Até onde a vontade de prosseguir por territórios estranhos, situações fora do comum, e insistir no que é aparentemente impossível, pode ser considerado normal? Conheça agora a lenda de um curioso mod de The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Os mods, games que modificados para se tornarem algo diferente, são o paraíso da criatividade para pessoas com algum conhecimento de game design. Com toda certeza, você já jogou ou viu algum mod bastante criativo. Counter Strike originalmente era um mod do famoso Half-Life. Porém, esse mod atingiu tanto sucesso que se tornou um game completo e de sucesso absoluto nas lan houses de todo o mundo. Praticamente qualquer game pode receber um mod, seja um oficial criado pela sua própria produtora ou, mais comumente, um mod criado por fãs do game. Novas skins para os personagens, novas habilidades, e até jogos completamente diferentes podem ser criados. Uns bem divertidos, outros nem tanto, e alguns muito estranhos. Há alguns anos atrás, o game The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind recebeu um estranho mod que passou a circular secretamente pela internet. Secretamente, pois ele não era divulgado nos grandes fóruns sobre o jogo, nem em grandes comunidades de fãs. O mod era apresentado apenas entre pequenos grupos de jogadores , normalmente sendo enviado via mensagem para um dos membros ou via e-mail para “os poucos escolhidos”. O nome do arquivo desse mod era jvk1166z.esp, motivo pelo qual ele ficou conhecido como JVK. O JVK começou a ficar conhecido na internet, pois aparentemente ele se tratava de um vírus, ou algo semelhante. Se ele estiver instalado no computador, e o jogador tentasse carregar o game, ele ficaria preso na tela de load por uma hora inteira. Se o jogador deixasse chegar a esse ponto, ocorreria um“game crash” e o game retornaria para o desktop do computador. Após isso, TES III: Morrowind e todos os seus arquivos de save estariam corrompidos. Os jogadores que entraram em contato com o mod divulgaram um alerta na internet para as pessoas não o testarem. Ele acabou sendo esquecido, mas não por muito tempo. O que segue agora é um relato de uma pessoa que teve contato direto e indireto com o mod. Cerca de um ano depois dos avisos para os jogadores não instalarem a modificação, em um fórum de internet especializado em mods, um usuário do fórum “upou” o bizarro JVK novamente. Ele informou que outro usuário, um “lurker” (que aqui no Brasil conhecemos como usuários “fantasmas” ou “ocultos”, aqueles que acompanham fóruns e sites sem postar nada, apenas observando o que outros usuários postam e comentam), o havia enviado o arquivo via mensagem privada, e o recomendou a jogar o mod utilizando o programa DOSBox, uma espécie de “emulador” capaz de executar programas e jogos muito antigos nas configurações atuais. Logo após isso, o “lurker” deletou sua própria conta no fórum. Os usuários do fóruns acharam, e com razão, que a solução para jogar o mod era totalmente absurda. Mas resolveram testá-lo mesmo assim e, por incrível que pareça, ele realmente funcionou com o emulador de DOS. O mod parecia ter gráficos ligeiramente inferiores ao Morrowind original, mas era uma diferença mínima. Não era possível acessar nenhum tipo de menu durante o game. Opções, telas de load… nada podia ser acessado. Somente as teclas de atalho de Quick Save e Quick Load funcionavam, mas apesar disso, o mod já possuía seu próprio arquivo de save incluso. Por conta disso, não era possível apagar ou criar um novo arquivo de save para o game. Logo ao iniciar o mod, o jogador se encontra na localidade de Census Office. E assim que o game inicia, o jogador é recebido por uma caixa de mensagem que diz: “prophecy has been severed” (A profecia foi “cortada”). Essa mensagem significa que todos os NPCs (non-playable characters, ou personagens não-jogáveis) da quest principal estão mortos, impossibilitando que seja terminada. E, devido ao save file próprio do JVK ser único, é impossível reiniciar a quest. Todos os personagens relacionados a essa história principal continuam caídos no lugar onde pereceram. Normalmente, um tempo após a morte de um NPC, o próprio game faz com que seu corpo desapareça, mas não nesse mod. Eles estão sempre caídos no mesmo lugar. Somente Yagrum Bagarn, o último Dwemer, que é um personagem essencial para a quest principal pode ser encontrado vivo. Uma outra coisa estranha do mod é que o personagem principal está sempre perdendo sua vida. Ela diminui aos poucos, devagar, mas nunca para de cair. Se o jogador ficar parado muito tempo no mesmo lugar, sua vida diminui com mais velocidade. Se o jogador deixar que sua vida chegue a zero, ele irá descobrir a causa disso: trata-se de um personagem que ficou conhecido como o Assassin. Ele recebeu esse nome pois ele aparenta vestir um versão diferente da armadura da Dark Brotherhood, mesmo que isso só seja possível através de expansões de TES III: Morrowind, sendo que o mod não aceita nenhuma expansão. ' '''O Assassin é um personagem muito estranho, com uma aparência nunca vista antes. Ele não possui nenhuma textura em seu corpo, sendo completamente preto, como se fosse um espaço vazio na tela. A forma com que ele se move também não é normal, ele rasteja sob suas mãos e pés em movimentos “inumanos”, seus membros se esticam e se abrem como patas de aranhas. Ele normalmente é visto após a morte do protagonista, enquanto rasteja em volta e sobre o corpo do personagem caído. Vez ou outra, é possível vê-lo escapando por esquinas ou andando sob as paredes ou tetos enquanto se anda pelos cenários. E mais um coisa estranha do mod: durante a noite, em intervalos de tempo aleatórios, todos os NPCs saem de suas casas e se comportam de forma incomum, perambulando sem rumo ou ficando imóveis em meio às cidades. Quando o jogador tentava falar com qualquer um deles, a única resposta que eles davam era “Watch the Sky” (“Observe o céu”), e nada mais. Qualquer personagem, não importa qual seja a sua raça, humano, elfo, argonian, orc, etc. Após algum tempo, sem explicação alguma, eles voltavam ao seus comportamentos normais. Um dos membros do fórum que “redescobriu” o mod jvk1166z.esp, relatou que durante suas horas de jogatina encontrou um novo NPC no templo de Ghostgate. Seu nome era Tieras, um Dunmer masculino. Ele possuía certas diferenças em comparação aos outros NPCs do mod: suas roupas possuíam imagens de estrelas como se fosse uma renderização de uma foto tirada de um céu estrelado durante a noite. E todas as falas desse personagem eram dubladas, mas não uma dublagem do próprio game, sua voz parecia mais uma imitação gravada por uma pessoa qualquer e inserida no game. Algumas outras pessoas que entraram em contato com Tieras afirmaram terem percebido uma leve diferença na voz dele, mas concordaram que era uma ótima imitação da voz padrão dos Dunmers. Tieras pede para o jogador realizar uma quest numa dungeon conhecida apenas como The Citadel (“A Citadela”). A quest era tão simples quanto qualquer visita a uma dungeon de um RPG: o objetivo é ir até ela, explorá-la e recuperar os itens encontrados em seu interior. A entrada para a Citadel se localiza em uma pequena ilha a oeste de Morrowind. Aparentemente, essa ilha onde ela deveria se encontrar não existe no game original, podendo apenas ser encontrada dentro doJVK. Ao chegar nessa cidade, os jogadores podiam reparar em algo curioso: apesar do nome, a Citadel era uma enorme caverna que seguia diretamente para baixo. A Citadel era muito maior e muito mais difícil do que todas as dungeons do game. Ela inicialmente tem a forma de uma simples caverna, mas conforme se explora o seu interior, ela se transforma. De uma caverna, ela se transforma no que parece ser uma tumba gigante e passando desse trecho, se transforma numa ruína Daedra. E ainda mais fundo, o cenário se transformava numa ruína Dwemer. Conforme se seguia fundo pela Citadel, as criaturas que a habitavam ficavam cada vez mais fortes e violentas, e era necessário ter um personagem com level alto para avançar com segurança pela enorme caverna, ou a morte era certa. Mas aventurar-se pela Citadel logo de cara também significava morte certa, pois o personagem principal do game não tem muito poder quando o mod é iniciado, obrigando o jogador a treinar muito para subir levels e se preparar para a descida pelaCitadel. O mod possui uma característica curiosa em relação a muitos outros games: ele requer atenção total do jogador. Não como puzzles contra o tempo, ou games de ação onde um único golpe pode significar game over. Se o jogador não dedicar no mínimo sua atenção por completo, ele não conseguirá sobreviver por muito tempo. E ainda mais fundo na Citadel, após as ruínas Dwemer, havia um cenário que aparentemente também era uma ruína Dwemer, mas totalmente preta. Ao invés das cores metalizadas que normalmente caracterizam as construções Dwemer, neste novo cenário todas as paredes, chão, decorações e até mesmo os monstros são pretos, da mesma forma que o misterioso Assassin. O som de máquinas predomina no local, ficando muito alto em momentos aleatórios. Além disso, toda a área está envolvida em uma densa névoa que dificulta muito a visibilidade. Toda essa combinação tornava o local um trecho quase intransponível. Mas aqueles que conseguissem passar por todos esses lugares chegariam até o ponto principal daCitadel, e o local mais misterioso do mod JVK, o local que tornou-se conhecido como '''The Portrait Room '(“A Sala dos Retratos”). A sala recebeu esse nome pois ao longo de suas paredes existem vários retratos que sempre “olham” para o jogador, não importa onde ele esteja. Os retratos seguem o jogador para todas as direções, como se elas o estivessem observando. As imagens desses retratos, no entanto, são muito interessantes, e podem ou não serem assustadoras. Elas são imagens aleatórias retiradas diretamente da pasta “Minhas Imagens” do computador do jogador, qualquer imagem que estiver armazenada nessa pasta pode ser recuperada, criando situações muitas vezes cômicas. Os jogadores do fórum que chegaram até a Portrait Room se divertiam mostrando uns aos outros as imagens que apareciam nos retratos de seus seus jogos. Além dos retratos, dentro da sala não havia mais nada, a não ser uma porta ao fundo, que estava trancada. Não haviam itens para serem coletados, baús para serem abertos, e mais nenhum inimigo para ser enfrentado. Esse era o fim da linha, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito nessa quest. Tendo chegado a este ponto, os jogadores que alcançaram a Portrait Room admitiram que não havia mais nada para fazer, e muitos ficaram decepcionados com essa descoberta. Alguns tentaram retornar todo o caminho até o inicio da quest, e voltaram até Tieras. Mas tudo o que Tieras dizia era “Watch the sky”. Não só ele, mas todos os NPCs do game passaram a falar somente isso após a visita à Citadel. Não havia mais nenhum dialogo disponível no game, com nenhum dos personagens. Ao falar com qualquer NPC do game, tudo o que aparecia era uma caixa de texto vazia. E nem mesmo as vozes dos personagens eram mais ouvidas, eles não cumprimentavam o jogador quando este se aproximava (algo que os NPCs da série The Elder Scrolls costumam fazer) e não mais interagiam com o jogador de nenhuma forma. Apenas durante a noite, onde todos diziam “Watch The Sky“. Mas havia uma coisa ainda mais estranha: desde que os jogadores chegaram até a Portrait Room, além dos NPCs mudarem totalmente seus comportamentos, o céu noturno do game também mudava, tornando-se uma representação do céu do mundo real. E de forma ainda mais estranha, o céu se movia. Um jogador decidiu aceitar o desafio de descobrir mais sobre o JVK, e passou a criar relatos de tudo o que descobria enquanto jogava. Esse jogador, que fazia parte do fórum mas foi expulso algum tempo após o ressurgimento do mod, pesquisou sobre a imagem do céu em Morrowind. Depois de muita pesquisa, ele descobriu que aquele céu era uma imagem real que foi fotografada em meados de Fevereiro de 2005, essa descoberta feita graças ao posicionamento das estrelas na imagem em questão, que preenchia o céu noturno da estranha Morrowind. No período de uma noite real, o céu do game se movimentava o equivalente a 2 meses reais, graças ao posicionamento das estrelas em relação ao movimento da Terra ao redor do Sol. Mas se o jogador morresse, recarregasse o game, ou voltasse para a Citadel, o céu voltaria para seu “estado inicial” e seu ciclo se reiniciaria. Durante o dia, a imagem normal do céu do game era vista, e o movimento das estrelas era interrompido, continuando a se mover novamente durante a noite. O jogador que fez essa descoberta se convenceu de que alguma espécie de evento relacionado ao tempo de passagem das estrelas abriria a porta da Citadel. Mas só havia uma forma disso acontecer: O game não poderia ser parado ou as estrelas voltariam para sua posição original. E o game também não poderia ser deixado de lado, ou o Assassin mataria o jogador. Havia apenas uma solução,o game precisava ser jogado sem interrupção. E foi isso que o jogador fez. Ele decidiu jogar por um dia inteiro, o que equivalia a aproximadamente 1 ano de movimentação das estrelas. O jogador passou a postar as descobertas que teve enquanto jogava. Em seu primeiro relato após passar 24 horas seguidas jogando o JVK, ele contou que quando o tempo de jogo marca 24 horas exatas, o Assassin “aprende” um novo truque. Ele começa a gritar. Um grito muito agudo e que parecia sair diretamente de um filme de terror. No momento em que o Assassin gritou pela primeira vez, o jogador o viu exatamente em frente a ele, agachado em sua posição retorcida. Mas quando o jogador movimentava seu personagem, o Assassin fugia para longe. Ele também passou a mudar seu comportamento após isso. Ele não mais atacava o jogador a todo momento, e a barra de vida parou de diminuir constantemente. E o Assassin então passou a identificar seus futuros ataques com um grito muito alto. Se ele gritasse, e o jogador não movesse seu personagem, seria atacado em seguida. Bastava apenas mover levemente o personagem sempre que o Assassin gritava, e ficava tudo certo.' ' '' Porém, a porta da Portrait Room continuava trancada. E após três dias seguidos no game, novas coisas passaram a acontecer. Em um momento, o Assassin deu seu habitual grito, e após mover o mouse para proteger seu personagem de um ataque, o Assassin gritou mais uma vez. Com isso, todos os outros personagens do game saíram de suas casas. Ao tentar interagir com eles, todos somente falavam “Watch the sky”. Ele passou a observar o céu mais atentamente, mas não havia nada “incomum” no céu, fora as estrelas reais e o movimento que elas faziam. Após isso, a parte técnica do game parecia ter sido afetada. O game começou a ficar cada vez mais escuro, quase chegando a visibilidade zero. O jogador precisou aumentar o brilho de seu monitor ao máximo para conseguir enxergar, mas ainda assim com dificuldade. Ele também notou que à distância haviam figuras de personagens que corriam a sua volta. Eles sempre fugiam quando o jogador tentava se aproximar, mas nunca paravam de circulá-lo. Eram como sombras, sempre a espreita, onde quer que ele fosse. Enquanto o jogador escrevia esse relato, ele contou que estava com muito sono, querendo dormir, mas não queria abandonar o mod. Dando mais uma chance ao game, ele decidiu ir até a Citadel e ver se algo havia mudado. Há um trecho durante a descida pela Citadel onde é necessário nadar, e mesmo ali, as figuras seguiam o jogador, nadando em sua volta, mal podendo ser vistos por causa da escuridão. Era impossível alcançá-los, eles nunca paravam de segui-lo. No fundo da Citadel, no entanto, a iluminação do game está normal, e a porta da Portrait Room continua fechada. E para piorar, como já foi explicado, ir para a Portrait Room reiniciava todo o ciclo das estrelas. Vários outros jogadores começaram a relatar que o Assassin estava invadindo o game The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind original em seus computadores. Em outras palavras, ele conseguia sair domod e entrar no game original. Muitos contaram dos sustos que tiveram ao jogar o game original e se deparar com o Assassin escondido em cantos de casas, ou atacando-os de surpresa. Com o passar dos dias, o comportamento do jogador que já havia perdido três dias inteiros no game começou a mudar rapidamente. Raiva e nervosismo o haviam dominado em relação ao mod, e isso se refletiu em seu comportamento dentro do fórum. Ele tornou-se muito agressivo e desrespeitoso, chegando ao ponto de ser expulso pela forma como passou a tratar os outros. Isso porém não evitou que ele ainda tentasse descobrir o segredo da porta trancada na Portrait Room, a dúvida havia se tornado muito forte, mas agora era obsessão que o movia. Como não fazia mais parte do fórum do JVK, ele reportava suas descobertas por e-mail para um outro membro (quando se lembrava de fazê-lo). Ele havia entrado em férias e decidiu recomeçar omod. Após muitas horas seguidas de jogo, o movimento do céu indicava que ele já estaria no ano de 2011 dentro do game, e novas coisas estranhas passaram a acontecer, dentro e fora do game: Primeiramente, ele já não dormia mais, dada sua obsessão em desvendar o mistério da Citadel, e isso já estava lhe causando loucura. E dentro do game, a escuridão dominou tudo, e todos os personagens, de todos os lugares de Morrowind, não estavam mais em nenhuma cidade, mas não haviam sumido. Todos os personagens entraram nas cavernas do game, que passaram a ficar lotadas de personagens, enquanto todas as cidades ficaram desertas. Haviam outros personagens que simplesmente desapareceram, como Tieras, que envia o jogador até a Citadel para cumprir a quest sem solução. E após mais tempo, quando as estrelas difíceis de enxergar por conta da escuridão indicaram o ano de 2014, um novo acontecimento marcou uma nova queda do mod na insanidade: todos os personagens sangravam pelos olhos. Por conta da escuridão, era difícil enxergar, mas quando o jogador chegava perto dos personagens, se espantava com as estranhas cenas. Todos os personagens, envoltos em escuridão, com marcas escuras que escorriam de seus olhos. Quando o tempo do game parecia ter chegado a 2015, o jogador reportou coisas estranhas acontecendo a sua volta, dentro de seu quarto. Ele podia ouvir os gritos do Assassin diretamente em seus ouvidos, mesmo jogando o game sem som. Quase como se previsse os movimentos da misteriosa criatura, sempre que ele ouvia seus gritos em sua mente, o personagem aparecia em seu monitor. E por vários momentos, ele disse ter visto com o canto dos olhos uma figura estranha dentro de sua própria casa. Com medo, ele passou a deixar as luzes sempre ligadas, e temia ir a qualquer outro cômodo de sua casa. Até que, dois dias após essa última transformação do game, ele fez seu último relato sobre o mod JVK: “Eu acabei de acordar de uma sonho ******, eu acho. O Assassin gritou para mim, e quando eu abri meus olhos, ele estava bem ali, agachado sobre mim. Seus braços e pernas estavam ainda maiores, como os de uma aranha. Eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas quando eu o toquei minhas mãos o atravessaram e eu não conseguia soltá-las, como se ele fosse feito de piche ou algo assim. Então eu acordei, eu acho. Ele se fora, mas quando eu olhei para o monitor eu não estava onde eu estava. Eu estava no Corprusarium, com Yagrum. Pela primeira vez, as luzes estavam normais, e eu podia vê-lo todo inchado naquelas pernas de aranha mecânicas. Eu sentei em frente ao computador e ele começou a falar comigo. Não em uma caixa de texto, mas realmente falando comigo, na voz do Tieras. Ele sabia coisas sobre mim. Ele me disse coisas que eu nunca disse a ninguém, coisas que eu havia me esquecido totalmente. Ele me disse que quase ninguém conseguiu chegar tão longe, e que a porta deveria ser aberta em breve. Eu apenas tinha que aguentar um pouco mais. Ele disse que eu saberia quando seria a hora. Ele disse que eu poderia ser o primeiro a ver o que estava lá dentro. E então eu realmente acordei, mas eu estava no computador. Eu ainda não estava onde eu estava. Estou nadando para fora da Ilha da Citadel. E eu posso ouvir essa batida. É na minha janela. Pelaesquerda, então eu estou te mandando isso, porque eu deixei o meu laptop na minha cama, a direita. Apenas um pequeno *taptaptaptap*… como se ele estivesse batendo os seus dedos no vidro. Eu devo estar sonhando agora.” Este último e bizarro relato foi feito, assim como os anteriores, via e-mail para um outro membro do fórum que também jogou o mod JVK. Após este último relato, o jogador nunca mais respondeu a nenhuma mensagem, e ninguém mais conseguiu entrar em contato com ele. Ninguém tinha mais informações sobre ele, onde vivia, onde estaria e se ele realmente conseguiu descobrir o que havia atrás da porta da Portrait Room, escondida nos confins do misterioso lugar conhecido como The Citadel. O mistério da porta trancada permanece não desvendado até hoje. Muitos jogadores já se aventuraram pela obscurecida Morrowind em busca de respostas, mas a “cobrança” pela constante atenção do jogador, e a dificuldade imposta pelo misterioso Assassin os afastava facilmente. Muitos também corromperam seus games originais por não saberem, ou não terem seguido a recomendação específica de como abrir o mod. Isso contribuiu para que os arquivos do misteriosoJVK passassem a ser deletados, tornando-o cada vez mais difícil de ser encontrado. Até onde as histórias contam, ninguém jamais conseguiu derrotar o Assassin, ou descobrir o que realmente ele era. É possível encontrar o jvk1166z.esp para download na internet, apesar de haver um consenso entre jogadores de que o mod disponível atualmente não é o mesmo que ressurgiu misteriosamente há alguns anos atrás. Muitos afirmam que existem muitas versões diferentes com o nome jvk1166z.esp disponíveis hoje em dia, todos baseados na lenda original do Assassin e da Citadel. Em vários fóruns onde jogadores discutem a veracidade ou não da existência da Citadel, muitos dizem que o jvk1166z.esp na verdade é diferente do que se conta, dizem que um jogador o construiu para ser um mod pornográfico, mas ele foi tão pessimamente construído que nem mesmo funcionava, e tentar instalá-lo acarretava em corrompimento do Morrowind original. Ninguém mais, fora o desaparecido jogador que fez o relato de dias seguidos obcecado pelo mistério da porta da Portrait Room, chegou longe o bastante a ponto de desvendar ou se afundar nesse mistério. O mod ainda é repostado hoje em dia, por jogadores que juram ser a modificação misteriosa dominada pela escuridão e pelos gritos do Assassin. Mas dado o avanço dos games desde aquela época até os dias de hoje, com The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, poucas são as pessoas que têm disposição de testar a veracidade dos arquivos jvk1166z.esp que aparecem. A porta pode ter finalmente ter sido aberta, e o que quer seja que estava lá dentro pode ter sido descoberto pelo jogador desaparecido. Contudo, nenhum relato foi, e certamente não será feito sobre a descoberta. Com sorte, ou mais provavelmente muito azar, talvez novos jogadores possam entrar em contato com o mod original, e serem convidados por Tieras para descer até a escuridão profunda, colocando em risco suas próprias sanidades, para descobrir o que há por trás da porta que nunca foi aberta. Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados